Welcome To, Jurassic Park
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Paleontologist/Reporter Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Jones, Dr. Alan Grant, and Dr. Ellie Sattler are shocked when John Hammond asks them to come to Isla Nublar to see real dinosaurs. But one stormy night changes everything. Then, they must find out how to escape the island... while staying alive. ( Summary Sucks. Please enjoy!)
1. Isla Nublar

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my first chapter of 'Welcome To, Jurassic Park' I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as I will! I mean, come on, it's Jurassic Park! They're so much fun to write! It takes place in the first movie, ( duh ) with my own, OC character into it. Although, she's not a Paleontologist or Alan's daughter, I've seen a lot of those stories before, but I love them!**

**Sorry, not the point. It's also rated T for language and violence, but the violence isn't even that bad. It's just people getting injured or people getting eaten. And.. yes that's about it!**

**I don't own Jurassic Park, I just own my OC characters.**

* * *

_Isla Nublar_

_120 Miles West of Costa Rica_

It was dark outside, a low wind made some trees bush together. A group of men with helmets on that said the words, **JURASSIC PARK** on them. The men stood straight as they stared at some trees that were shaking from something. One man that stood out of the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a vest shirt, shorts, boots, and a hat.

A large, grey crate came to view as it brushed past the trees, a machine holding the crate high. The man in the machine moved closer, going over to a platform as the men, stepped back going onto the large platform as well, still holding their guns.

The team of men soon stepped in front of the crate. A low growl came from the crate from some kind of animal as it stared at the team of men through a looking hole, and growled even lower.

" Pushing team, move in there." the man in the hat said to the men in helmets. The team then went over to the crate. " I want Tasers on full charge." he added to them.

One man was close to the looking hole, and stepped back, frightened when he heard a small shriek from the creature inside. Soon, everyone took their positions and waited for the man to order.

" Alright, push." the man ordered and the team started to push the crate forward into a certain area. " Well done, loading team, step away." the man said, as the team stepped away the creature in the crate making another shriek. " Gate keeper." he ordered again, as a man climbed on top of the crate.

There were some open holes in the create, so the creature could breath. It looked up at the man on top of the crate, growling lowly. Although, the man didn't notice the creature growling at him.

" Now, raise the gate."

The man started raising the gate, everything was quiet as they watched him. And then suddenly, the creature charged forward at the crate, but was still inside. It was so powerful it made it open and the man fell off and the creature grabbed him by the foot, and he gripped onto the wall, yelling in pain.

The team quickly used their tasers as best as they could as the man in the hat, dropped his gun and ran over to the man holding him, trying to get him out of the creature's grip as he still screamed in pain.

Everyone was doing their best, getting power from guns and tasers, but it wasn't enough. The man getting attacked grabbed a hold of a hand, until the creature pulled on him tighter, making him go higher, but the other man didn't let go.

Suddenly, the creature looked up, it's yellow reptilian eyes locked with the man with blue eyes, terror shinning in his, until the creature looked away, sinking its teeth into the man's skin harder.

" Shot her!" The man, Robert Muldoon yelled.

The man in his grasp was slipping away as the creature shrieked, feeling the pain come to her from the tasers.

" Shoot HER!" Muldoon yelled again.

He was slipping.

" _SHOOT HER!_ "

But it was too late... the man slipped out of his grasp, he was lunch for the hungry predator.

* * *

**Alright! This was a quick, small introduction. I'm working on another chapter now, I just hope I can finish it because today is my little sister's B-day and we have to celebrate... so... yeah. :) **

**Please review! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	2. Talking It Over

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! And this is where we actually meet my OC. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because I really wanted to make it longer then the last one. So! Remember, I own nothing besides my OC. **

**And she is kinda a Paleontologist, she knows her things about dinos, but she's different. So yes, she's a Paleontologist. But she has two different jobs, read to find out more. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Badlands_

_Near Snakewater, Montana_

Elizabeth Jones smiled as she pulled her hazel hair in a high pony-tail, a strand of her hair falling in her face. She rubbed her brown eyes and grabbed some of her clothes to get changed out of her night clothes. Soon, she was in a white tank-top, some brown short shorts ( but it was nothing slutty ) and some boots.

" Jamie!" she called over her shoulder, and then a little boy came into the middle of the room,running over to Elizabeth and jumped into her arms, his small hands around her neck as she placed him on her hip. He had short brown hair and adorable brown eyes.

" Hi, Lizzy." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at Jamie. Everyone calls her Lizzy, the name Elizabeth sounds to fancy to her. She smiled again, excited for the day. Jamie, was her little cousin. His parents sadly died and she decided to take care of him. She watched him, and took great care for him most of the time. Only rare times, like work issues, she would have him stay at her friend's house.

" Hey, Jamie. Guess what?" she asked, leaning closer to his face as if she was going to tell him a secret. She watched as the little boy's eyes lit up with interest and giggled.

" Whatie?" he whispered to her, wanting to know what her 'secret' was.

" I'm gonna go find some dinosaurs today." she said. She watched as his eyes widen, he gasped and started jumping around that she had to set him down, as he jumped excitedly in front of her, as if he was doing a little dance. At that, Lizzy couldn't stop herself from giggling.

" WREALLY? DINO-s-saor? Is tat how you say it, Lizzy? " he asked, looking up at her as he pronounced dinosaur wrong. Lizzy laughed and shook her head, telling him how to pronounce it.

" Oh! Okay. Wow, that's soo cool!" he added, smiling at her.

" It is, but Jamie, I'm gonna drop you off at Marzia's house. You remember my friend Marzia, don't you? The one with the puppies and her little niece that you play with?"

At first, the little boy was disappointed, but when she mentioned puppies and his little friend, he grew excited. " Wreally? YEAH!" he exclaimed, running up and hugging her, his small feet around her waist and his hands around her neck.

Lizzy laughed. " Yes, really. Since my reporter job isn't doing so well, I'm going back to my first job. I don't know how long I'll be gone though, okay?" she told him, and he nodded his head, still excited.

Once she put him down, she looked back over at him. " Well, go get ready. I have to drop you off."

At that sentence, Jamie was already good to go. He smiled up at her and she smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

Once she was done dropping Jamie off, she sighed and quickly grabbed some papers. Yes, at first Lizzy was a Paleontologist. She worked with Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler everyday. It was the best job of her life, she had always been interested in dinosaurs. Soon, the money wasn't paying her any good so she went to reporting, and she wanted to raise more money so they could keep digging. She didn't quite on her Paleontologist job though.

Reporting gave her more money that she needed. She feed Jamie, buy him clothes, etc. It was good. But everyday she reported she missed the old team. She missed the hot sun always on her back, she missed wanting Ellie and Alan ( her two closest friends ) to date already, she missed the fossils. She missed everything.

So, soon reporting was a bore. She tried to find interesting stories, but she didn't find any. So she told her boss that she was going to quite for reasons, but if she did find an interesting story she would write a report about it.

Now, she back to dinosaurs. Nothing could be better.

Next thing Lizzy knew, is she was standing in front of a trailer. She had already introduced herself to the team, but they already knew her. She smiled at that. Soon, she knocked on the trailer door.

No one answered.

She knocked again, and still no one answered.

Lizzy sighed and then carefully opened the door and looked around. " Hello?" she asked, as she walked over to a sink and saw a small area. She stood her ground though.

" Hello?" she asked, as she stepped closer.

" Who are you?" a male voice asked from behind her, which made Lizzy jump.

" I'm- ALAN!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man was shocked, he had sandy brown/blonde hair and blue eyes, soon his wrapped around her back, and he spun her around, before setting her down. " It's so great to see you!"

Alan smiled. He hadn't felt this happy since he and Ellie got together. " Lizzy! They told me we were having a new Paleontologist, but I had no idea it was you! You know I'm not a fan of changes."

Lizzy laughed. " I know... hey, where's Ellie? Are you two-?"

" Yes."

Lizzy felt proud. " Ha ha! YES! I knew you would date sooner or later! WOOH!" she cheered, and then saw the look on his face. She cleared her throat and stood tall. " Sorry. I've been spending to much time with Jamie." she added. " You remember Jamie, right? The one kid you dislike the least?"

He nodded. " How could I forget?"

" Well, you do forget a lot of things."

_That _caught his interest. " Really? What do I forget?"

" Well... um, you forgot to clean the sink when I was here-" she stopped again when she saw the look on his face. " Damn it, you never forget anything!" she exclaimed with a laugh and Alan laughed also.

" What's all the exclaiming ab- LIZZY!" A young woman said, and Lizzy realized that it was Ellie. Lizzy watched as the woman ( who was about the same age as herself ) brightened up when she saw her friend with her boyfriend. The two women smiled at each other and then hugged. " It's been forever! Is she our new Paleontologist?" Ellie asked, breaking away from the hug and turning to Alan.

" Yup." he nodded.

Ellie glared. " Why didn't you tell me?"

Alan smiled. " I didn't even know."

" Oh."

Lizzy grinned. " Yeah, 'oh.' So what are we digging up?" she asked them.

" We haven't dug anything up yet, we were just going too." Ellie explained.

Lizzy nodded. " Ah, OK. So... what are we waiting for? Let's go." she said to them.

* * *

After a few minutes, or what seemed like hours to everyone. The team were brushing up sand and dirt from dinosaur bones. The sun was out, and everyone was sweating from their foreheads, but no one was giving up.

" So, Lizzy, how's the reporting business?" a man from the team asked.

Lizzy didn't look up from what she was doing. " Not good. Nothing to report on. So, I'm here." she explained, still not looking up at the man.

" Hmm... seems like you and Ellie are the same, working here and digging up instead of, well ya know. 'Cept you're a Paleontologist." one man chuckled.

" And you think we're not good enough for either of those?" Lizzy asked, still not looking up.

He smirked. " You're too pretty. You should gone back to reporting, ya know. What pretty girls do, look good and read what they're suppose to say."

At that, Lizzy looked up. She was sick and tired of this. Since she was 16 everyone only called her the 'pretty girl' and didn't know what she had to deal with. So she glared over at him.

" Hey! I chose this job because I needed money for Jamie, at least _I _won't waste my money on Strip Clubs." she shot back, she knew the man on the team. Strange man, not bad. Just odd. And has some teasing problems.

At that everyone stayed silent, Alan looked over at Lizzy and gave her a crooked smile. She looked up, wiping some hair from her face and gave him a small smile and returned back to what she was doing.

" Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, we're ready to try again." Another worker says as he walked towards them.

Alan stands up, sighing. " I hate computers."

Lizzy giggled at Alan, and stood up herself, wondering what they were doing.

" The feeling's mutual." Ellie says as she stands up and wrapped a neckerchief around his neck.

The two of them put their arms around each other, and Alan puts his other arm around Lizzy, not wanting her to feel left out. She smiled as they walked over to a shaded area.

* * *

Lizzy looked over at some men who shot a radar at the ground. To her, the whole ground seemed to vibrate. She looked over at the computer and watched it switch on. Last time she was here, they didn't have this. It was a nice change.

" How long does this usually take?" Lizzy asked the volunteer sitting in front of the computer.

" It should bring immediate return. You shoot the radar into the ground, the bones the image back..." he pressed a button on the screen. " bounces it back..." then suddenly an image of a Velociraptor popped onto the screen. Lizzy watched in amazement.

" Wow." she breathed, looking at the beautiful skeleton.

" This new programs incredible." the volunteer in front of the computer said. " After a few more years of development and we won't even have to dig anymore." he added.

Lizzy frowned. She enjoyed the digging. It was fun, she turned to Alan who had a somewhat hurt expression on his face. " Where's the fun in that?" Lizzy and Ellie chuckle, it was as if he read Lizzy's mind.

" The image looks a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer." the volunteer said.

Ellie shook her head and walked forward. " No, post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments... Velociraptor?" Ellie asked, looking at Lizzy and Alan for an answer.

Lizzy smiled and nodded. " Yep. Good shape too." she pointed out.

" Five or six feet high." Alan continued for her. " I'm having a guess at nine feet long... Look at the-" he stopped talking when he touched the computer screen and the image of the raptor turned static.

" What'd you do?" the volunteer asked.

Ellie laughed as Lizzy smiled. " Dr. Grant touched it," Ellie chuckled. " Dr. Grant is not machine compatible."

" They've got it in for me." Alan said. " Look at the half-moon shaped bone on the wrists. No wonder these guys learnt how to fly." The team laughed, and Lizzy frowned. It was true. " No seriously." Alan said, turning around to the group... well perhaps dinosaurs have more in common with modern day birds than they do with reptiles."

Lizzy nodded. " It's true." she said, Alan shot her a smile and she nodded for him to go on.

" Look at the public bone, it's turn back just like a bird. The vertebrate, full of hollows and air sacs just like a bird. And even the word, raptor, means 'Bird of Prey." Alan explained to them, turning back to the screen.

" That doesn't look very scary." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see a boy about 12 or 13. _Guessing he's one of the worker's kid. _Lizzy thought to herself as she stared at him. " More like a, six foot turkey."

Everyone laughed, except for Alan and Lizzy. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. She watched as Alan walked over to the boy. " Turkey, huh? Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period."

Ellie rolled her eyes. " Oh no. Here we go." she said under her breath as she and Lizzy stand in front to watch how this will turn out, but they already have the scene playing in their heads.

" You get your first look at this... six foot turkey as you enter a clearing. It moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. And you keep still because you think that maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like T-Rex, he'll loose you if you don't move. No, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes, not from the front, but from the sides... and the other two raptors... you didn't even know were there."

_Does he WANT to scare kids? You do that on Halloween Alan! _Lizzy's head screamed as she watched Alan.

" Because Velociraptors are pack hunters. He uses coordinated attack patterns and he is out in force today. And then he slashes at you with this-" Alan stopped talking for a moment when he pulled a dark raptor claw from his pocket, and held it like a raptor would on its foot.

_This isn't gonna end well. _

" Six inch, retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bit at the jugular like a lion, he slashes at you, here and... here-" he moved the claw across the boys chest and legs like a raptor would, Lizzy saw him jump whenever it touched him.

" Oh Alan." Ellie said, shaking her head.

" Or maybe across the belly. Spilling your intestines... the point is. You are still alive, when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little more respect." Alan said, not seeing the glare Lizzy was giving him.

" Okay." the boy said in a quiet, anyone could here the sheer fright in his voice. Alan smiled and walked away. Ellie and Lizzy looked at each other, going over to follow Alan, but Lizzy stopped and turned to the boy.

" Sorry about him. He's just, well, he's him."

* * *

**WOOOH! I FINISHED! I hope you all enjoyed and I will get working on the next chapter now! And I know, I skipped the part with the lawyer, but... eh. I don't care. I can barely here what they're saying, because I have very low volume and stuff, and I didn't want to write that scene. **

**I hope you stay tuned! It's not like your other JP stories... well it kinda is, but there's a twist at the- WAIT! I can't tell! You have to read and find out! ;) So anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please Review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	3. Mr John Hammond & The Plan

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: HELLO! I'm obsessed with writing this story. I already have to chapters and I wrote them all in the same day! I'm just a huge fan of Jurassic Park and I'm very happy with myself for these chapters. And no, I will not make Ian/OC... because.. well, eh. I don't really want to. I find him charming, but yet, quit annoying. He's REALLY annoying in The Lost World. **

**Okay, okay. Sorry, not the point. In this chapter they meet the one and only John Hammond. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lizzy, Alan, and Ellie were walking up a hill, they walked in silence for a second, until Ellie broke it. " Hey Alan. You know if you wanted to scare the kid you could've pulled a gun at him, ya know."

" Yeah, I know. Kids... you wanna have on of those?" Alan asked her.

" I don't want that kid, but a breed of child Dr. Grant could be intriguing." Ellie explained, which made Lizzy and her laugh as she spoke.

" Yeah, and what's so wrong with kids? I mean I have Jamie." Lizzy asked him.

" Ah, they're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive." Alan explained, and Lizzy rolled her eyes.

" Cheap. Cheap. Cheap." Ellie chuckled.

" They smell."

Ellie and Lizzy burst out laughing. " They do not smell!" the two woman protested

" Some of them smell! Babies smell!"

" Oh give me a break." Ellie mumbled, as she laughed along with Lizzy, who grew serious and looked over at Alan, and placed a hand on her hip as they walked up the hill.

" Ya know, I swear if you ever do that to Jamie, I'm gonna kill a Paleontologist." she spoke, glaring playfully at Alan who chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. " I'm serious! He loves dinos but come on, if you do that to him, he'll be scarred for life, always saying to me, 'Lizzy! I had a bad dream about a raptor attacking me, I'm scared. I wish your friend never told me that.' And then, when he's all grown up, like 34 he'll call me at three o' clock in the morning and tell me about the dream he had again."

Ellie chuckled. " Don't worry, I'll make sure he never says that to Jamie.. or at least not in the way he explained it." Ellie said, giving a glare to her boyfriend and taking off her hat, and lightly hitting him in the head with it.

" OW!" Alan said.

" Oh come on, man up." Ellie grinned.

Suddenly a large gush of wind picked up, interrupting their conversation. The three of them looked up and saw a helicopter getting close to the site as it was landing. The bad thing was, the propeller was spinning so fast, that it was picking up sand and starting to cover the bones they dug up earlier.

" Get some canvasses and cover anything that's exposed!" Alan yelled over the wind to the other diggers.

Lizzy and Ellie nodded and ran off to go and cover the bones as Alan when over to the chopper.

" Cut the engine! Turn if off!" Alan yelled over the wind, he looked over at the trailer and saw someone go in.

_What the hell is going on? _His mind asked as he ran over to the trailer.

* * *

When he got inside the trailer he saw someone in front of the refrigerator.

" What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Alan asked in a demanding voice.

The man turned around and popped open a bottle of champagne. The old man smiled at him and wiped his free hand free of the bubbling foam rising from the bottle. He had a white beard, a kind smile, a hat covering his white hair, he wore a white shirt, white pants, and wore glasses. He looked oddly familiar to Alan.

" HEY! We were saving that!" Alan said.

" For today, I guarantee it." the man smiled at him.

Alan walked forward to him, pointing a finger. " Who in God's name do you think you are?" he asked.

" John Hammond," the man answered and Alan felt his eyes widen. That's who he was. John Hammond. " And I'm delighted to meet you in person Dr. Grant." he added, shaking Alan's finger that was pointed at him and blew some dirt off it.

" John.. Hammond." Alan whispered. He couldn't believe it.

Then suddenly the door opened and Ellie and Lizzy burst through. " Alright, who's the jerk?" Ellie asked, taking off her hat.

" Yeah! Who's the dumbass?" Lizzy growled.

She looked over at Alan and he seemed a little nervous. Why? Lizzy had no idea. Then she turned some more and froze. She knew this man. She interviewed him during a report. He said he was opening some new park, but didn't want to give anything away.

This was John Hammond.

_The _John Hammond.

... That's the one she called a dumbass.

_Nice going, idiot. _" Uh, this is our Paleobotanist Dr. Ellie..." Alan introduced.

" Sattler." Ellie finished nervously.

" And this is Paleontologist and Reporter Elizabeth Jones." he added, introducing Lizzy who was still frozen. He nudged her shoulder and she blinked rapidly, almost loosing her balance.

" Ow! I mean, Oh! Hi!" she said nervously. She was nervous in the interview with him as well. She watched as Ellie shook Hammond's hand. " Did I say jerk?" Ellie asked nervously as she shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you Dr. Sattler, I'm dreadfully sorry for the dramatic entrance, Dr. Sattler but I'm in a hurry." Hammond told her. He then turned to Lizzy and smiled, and shook her hand.

" It's great to see you again, Elizabeth." Hammond smiled.

She nodded her head nervously, her cheeks flushing. She was so embarrassed.

" Hello again, Mr... ahem, Hammond. You don't have to call me Elizabeth, o-or Dr. Jones. Just Lizzy, o-or one of the three works for me. Oh! And I'm sorry for calling you a dumbass, I was just-" she rambled on, until he interrupted her with a kind, jolly laugh.

" It's quit already, Dr. Jones. Again, sorry for the entrance. My fault. " he told her, finishing shaking her. " Come on. Come on. Have a drink. The water's getting warm." John said walking over to the kitchen and Ellie wanting to help, but he politely told her he was fine.

Lizzy was silent. Feeling like an idiot before Alan nudged her shoulder again.

" Ow!" she whispered, rubbing her shoulder. " Stop that, will you? What do you want?" she whispered.

He stared at her. " You met him? How come you didn't tell us?" he asked, a bit disappointed.

" Sorry. 1, I don't think you watched the interview because you were probably out there. And 2, I was busy with other reports and I knew you wouldn't answer any of my calls. We were both busy."

" Now, I'll get right to the point." Hammond said, after he told Ellie he was fine. I like ya, the three of you. I can tell instantly about people. It's a gift. I own an island, off the Coast of Costa-Rica. I leased it off the government and spent the last 5 years setting up a kinda biological preserve. Really spectacular, spared no expense. Made this one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt, that our attractions will drive kids out of their minds."

" What are those?" Alan asked.

" Smaller versions of adults, honey." Ellie whispered to him. She sat on his knee innocently, ignoring his dirty look and smiling as Lizzy chuckled at the couple. They were really cute together.

" And not just kids. Everyone. We're going to open up this year, that's if the lawyers don't kill me first. I don't care for lawyers, do you?" Hammond explained, and then asked.

" Oh, uh, we, uh.." the three stuttered. " We don't really know any." Alan and Ellie said together, as Lizzy shifted.

" Well I do, I'm afraid. There's a particular pebble in my shoe that represents my investors. He says they insist on outside opinions." Hammond explained. That's when Lizzy grew curious.

" What kind of opinions?" she asked.

Hammond looked over at her and smiled. " Well, your kind. Not to put a fine point on it. I mean, let's face it. In your particularly field, you're the top minds and if I could just persuade you to sign off the park. You know, give a wee testimonial- I could get back on schedule- er schedule."

" Why would they care what we think?" Ellie asked.

" What kind of park is this?" Alan asked.

Hammond just looked at him. " It's right up your alley." He said as he handed him a drink, and Alan excepted. " I'll tell you what, why don't you come down, just the three of you for the weekend. I'd love to have an opinion of a Palaebotanist and a reporter as well. " Hammond said, handing Ellie a drink and then handed one to Lizzy. " I've got a jet standing by at Choteua." he finished as he sat on the counter.

" Look I'm sorry, this is just impossible, we just dug up a new skeleton-" Alan started to say, but Lizzy cut him off.

" Yup. It's a big deal, A-and I have a little cousin at home, I don't want my friend to take care of him for the whole weekend-" she started to say, but Hammond cut her off by speaking once again.

" I could compensate you by fully funding your dig." Hammond began as he poured a drink for himself. " And with you, Elizabeth. It would be delightful to have a child come and enjoy the park."

_Wait... is he saying Jamie could go? To this park I know nothing about? But.. I don't want Marzia to suffer with her puppies and her little niece as well. But... what if Jamie gets in trouble? _

" This would be an awfully unusual time-"

" For a further three years. And we will take good care of your cousin."

They paused. For a further three years and take care of Jamie? He sounded like a very trusting man. Lizzy didn't know... could she trust him? He sounded like he would keep him safe, and he probably had grand kids of his own.

The three shared some looks. Then, they clicked their glasses.

" Where's the plane?" Ellie asked.

Alan and Lizzy clinked their glasses with Hammond's. " Yeah, Okay." He turned to Ellie and hugged her happily, and they laughed. Soon they broke apart and pulled Lizzy into a hug.

* * *

_San Jose, Costa Rica_

A car pulled up and a man came out of it. He had a hat on, sun glasses, he carried a bag in one hand, and another bag over his shoulder. He walked passed people, and ducked his head slightly as if he didn't want people to recognize him.

He stopped over a couple of table, looking for someone. " Yo! Dodgson!" a man called, who was... a bit on the chubby side... had black hair and wore glasses. He sat a table, eating some food. The man, Dodgson, walked over to the table and sat in one of the chairs.

" You shouldn't use my name." Dodgson said.

" Dodgson! Dodgson! We've got Dodgson here!" the chubby man exclaimed, but no one payed attention. He turned back to Dodgson. " See? Nobody cares. Nice hat." the man, Nerdy said taking off Dodgson's hat. " What are you trying to look like? A secret agent?"

Dodgson gave him an un-amused look, he then pulled out one of the bags. It was full of money. " 750. Wanna deliver 50,00 more for valuable embryos. That's 1.5 million, if you get all fifteen species off the island." Dodgson explained handing Nerdy the bag and he chuckled, happy with all the money.

" Oh, I'll get 'em all." Nerdy said.

" Remember they are valuable embryos, they're useless if they don't survive." Dodgson explained.

" How am I suppose to transport them?" Nerdy asked, looking briefly at Dodgson before back to the bag full of money.

Dodgson then got out a can of Barbasol can and Nerdy smiled as Dodgson began to explain. " The bottom screws open." Dodgson explained, screwing the bottom part of the can open to reveal a tool that could keep the embryos cool and can keep them inside, he showed Nerdy that it can make more, for more room and guards can even check it if they want.

He pressed the top of it and it revealed the Barbasol cream that any man would use to shave. Nerdy gave a laugh, happy with the tool so he could take the embryos.

" There's enough cool inside to keep it for 36 hours." Dodgson explained.

" No mental?" Nerdy asked.

" The embryos have to be here in San Jose by then." Dodgson said as Nerdy put the facial cream in his hand and then didn't know where to put it, so he put it on top of his pie.

" That's up to your guy on the boat." Nerdy said, getting serious. 7 o' clock tomorrow at the East Deck. Makes sure he Gets it right."

Dodgson nodded and then looked over at Nerdy. " How do you plain on beating security?" he asked.

" I've got an 18 minute window. 18 minutes and your company catches up on ten years of research." Nerdy explained, happy with himself.

A man then walked over to the table they were sitting at and put a check on the table. " That's for you." he said, and walked away.

Nerdy stared at the check and then at Dodgson. " Don't get cheap on me Dodgson. " Nerdy said, and Dodgson grabbed the check. " That was Hammond's mistake." he finished, eating a chip.

* * *

**OH YEAH! I really enjoyed this, I liked where I made Lizzy nervous with Hammond even though she interviewed him. Soo... what do you guys think about Jamie going to Jurassic Park? :O I hope he's gonna be OK! Oh wait... I get to decide that... mwahaha! **

**You'll have to stay tuned to see what will our main characters do and if Jamie himself wants to join! **

**Still, I thought it was a cool idea. Some more kids to annoy Grant. ;) See you soon, when I update! **

**Please review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	4. The Ride

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: Hello! Sooo... yes, Jamie is coming to the Island! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's only a short one, but you get to see more a our adorable little Jamie! And a talk with Ian Malcom. **

**The questions for this chapter are simple, it's nothing much: What will the three of them think of the two new members? What will they think of the park? Will Jamie be OK? FIND OUT! I will have so much fun writing this!**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Lizzy looked over as Jamie's small hand was wrapped in her own and she smiled down at him. " Okay, you ready?" she asked, picking him up and placing him on her hip. Jamie looked over a her, a smile on his adorable face.

" Yeah! But... Lizzy." he said happily at first, and then started to get scared at the end. Lizzy grew concerned, and then realized why Jamie sounded so scared. She smiled over at him and kissed his cheek.

" Aw, Jamie. Don't worry. It's Okay, heights seem scary, but it's okay. You can sit on my lap, how's that?" she asked him with a smile. Jamie was scared of heights, since he was so small he never liked them, and now they were going in a helicopter.

Soon, he took a deep breath, his hands tightening around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder. " You promise you'll hold onto me?" he asked her, a bit of fear and some hope in his voice.

" I promise, Jamie! Don't worry, and look! I brought your favorite Dinosaur cap!" Lizzy said, handing Jamie a red cap with a cartoon T-Rex on it, she watched as he placed it on his head, and it covered his eyes since it was so big on him.

" RAWWR! I'm wready!" he smiled, still a bit scared ( she could see that ) but yet so happy and excited for the ride. Lizzy laughed and looked over her shoulder. She noticed Ellie was excited as she was, but Alan just wanted to go back and dig up dinosaur bones.

" Is he good?" Alan asked, messing up Jamie's hair as he walked over to them and Jamie giggled, which made Lizzy laugh and then fix his brown hair and she looked back at Alan and nodded her head yes.

" Yup. He's all good. Are we ready?" she asked, turning to Ellie who was putting her hair in a bun and nodded her head.

She had on a blue tank top, a pink short sleeved large jacket, some light short shorts because it was hot outside, and some brown boots that were the same as Lizzy's, she also brought some sunglasses with her.

Alan looked like a modern cow boy. He had on his hat that he usually wore, some sun glasses, a red neckerchief, a light blue shirt that stopped at his elbows, some pale trousers, and some boots.

" Alright let's go!" Lizzy smiled as she brushed some hair out of her face, Jamie still on her hip.

She had her hair in a braid, it was over her shoulder her, though she had a strand of her hair in her face, she had on a icy blue tank top, a grey jacket with long sleeves, some short shorts, and some boots.

* * *

Once they were in the Helicopter Alan sat by a window, Lizzy sat in front of him with Jamie on her lap, Ellie sat next to Alan, A lawyer Donald Gennaro sat next to Lizzy and she shifted he had on a jacket, a shirt, shoes, and wore shorts. Next to Ellie was Hammond, and next to Donald was Ian Malcom who was dressed in all black.

Lizzy sighed as Jamie looked out the window, trying to see any fish but she knew he would find none since they were so high in the air. She then rested her feet on Alan's lap as he looked down at the raptor claw. He looked up at her with a small grin.

" Oh, I hope you don't mind." she said innocently and grinned at him.

Alan shook his head, a smile on his face as he went back staring at the raptor claw.

" OOH! Lizzy, I think I saw a whale!" Jamie exclaimed, and everyone in the plane turned to Lizzy, who flushed.

" Jamie, Jamie, I don't know if there's any whales there. Come on, get away from the window. Here, you wanna snack?" Lizzy said gently, she watched as Jamie nodded and took the snack from her hand. She smiled over at everyone and then leaned back, resting her head against the seat.

Soon, her eyes opened and she looked over at Ian Malcom who was looking out the window. She raised and eye brow once again. She still never understood why he was wearing black. Wasn't it too hot out or something like that? She cleared her throat, getting his attention.

" Um, isn't it a little warm for black?" she asked, her eyes looking over at his outfit. Now that she has fully seen him, Lizzy smiled a bit. In her opinion, he was very cute. He had a charming smile and lovely brown eyes.

He turned to her with a grin. " You're extremely pretty, Dr-Dr. Jones? Correct? The reporter? Anyway, I could look at your legs all day. But no, as a matter of fact, black is an excellent color for heat. If you remember your black-body radiation, black is actually best in heat. Efficient radiation. In any case, I wear only two colors, black and gray."

Lizzy stared with interested eyes as he continued.

" These colors are appropriate for any occasion," Malcom continued, " and they go well together, should I mistakenly put on a pair of gray socks with-with my black trousers."

" But don't you find it _boring_ to wear only two colors?" Lizzy asked.

" Not at all. I find it liberating. I believe my life has value, and I don't want to waste it thinking about _clothing._ I don't want to think about _what will I wear _in the morning Tr-truly, can you imagine anything more boring than fashion? Professional sports, perhaps. Grown men swatting little balls, while the rest of the world pays money to applaud. Bu-but, uh, on the whole, I find fashion even more tedious than sports."

Lizzy noted that he said 'uh' sometimes and stuttered a bit.

" Dr. Malcom," Hammond explained, " Is a man of strong opinions."

Lizzy looked at Malcom in amusement and leaned back against the leather seats, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out the window. " And mad as hatter, too." she added with a mutter, only Ellie, Alan, and Jamie could here as he gave out a giggle.

" Dr. Jones!" Hammond smiled, and looked away from the window and smiled at Hammond.

" I'm so sorry, but I forgot, is this child yours?" he asked her. Lizzy's eyes widen and she sat up and opened her mouth to say something, as Jamie took out a cracker and then looked over at Hammond, beating him to it.

" Nope! I'm here wittle cousin!" he exclaimed, bits of his crackers falling out of his tiny mouth, making Hammond give a jolly laugh as Lizzy gasped, looking over at Jamie.

" Jamie! Don't eat with your mouth full of food." she told him, wiping the little bits of cracker pieces away with her thumb.

They all sat in silence, until Malcom broke it, looking over at Ellie and Alan this time with interest.

" So you three dig up- dig up dinosaurs?" Malcom asked them.

Lizzy looked away from Alan and back at Ian. He was busy staring at Ellie, and sometimes his eyes flicked over to herself.

Ellie laughed. " Well... "

" We try to." Alan answered, looking up from his raptor claw.

Malcom grinned at them and then starting laughing. Lizzy looked at him confused. So did Alan. Ellie however, smiled and then Lizzy looked down at her lap when Jamie started laughing.

Donald turned to her and glared, once Jamie saw the glare from the lawyer he stopped laughing and looked very sad. Lizzy looked down at Jamie and back at the lawyer and glared hardly at him, he shifted and looked away from her.

" You'll have to get use to Dr. Malcom, " John interjected. " He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician."

" Chaotician! Chaotician, actually." Malcom corrected. " And John doesn't subscribe to chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project."

Hammond shook his head. " Codswollop! Ian, you've never came close to explaining these concerns of yours about the island."

Lizzy's eyes turned to Hammond, fear on her face as she gripped onto Jamie tighter. " Concerns?" she repeated, but no one payed attention on what she had asked. She felt Alan look over at her with a reassuring face that she didn't look at.

" I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!"

" A load of, if I may so, of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!" Malcom then squeezed Hammond's knee, to which he hit away.

Hammond shook his head. " I wish you wouldn't do that!"

Malcom turned to Lizzy, Ellie, and Alan with a chuckle. " Have you three ever heard of Chaos Theory?"

Ellie and Lizzy shook their heads, along with Jamie who was done with his snack. " No." they both said.

" No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?"

Again, Ellie and Lizzy both shook their heads as Jamie stared at the man in confusion. Malcome fully turned to Ellie. " Dr. Sattler, I refuse to believe that you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction."

Lizzy rolled her eyes._ Is he serious? Was he really flirting with Ellie? Right in front of Alan?_ Once she turned to Alan she couldn't help but lean forward and squeeze his knee with one of her hands, seeing that he was clearly jealous. Ellie smiled over at Alan.

" I bring scientists, _you _bring a rock star." Hammond said, shaking his head over at Donald, who was at a lose for words as he tried to think of something to defend himself. As he did Jamie gasped, getting slightly off of Lizzy's lap and placing his hands on the glass as he stared at an island.

" There it is!"

They all turned over to the window to see an island that was full of trees, a lot of mountains, grass, and a rive that ran through the island and into the blue ocean. It was so beautiful, Lizzy couldn't believe her eyes. Jamie gasped in amazement.

* * *

**YEAH! Sorry it took a while. I was watching PewDiePie's new video with the SCARIEST HORROR GAME EVER! It's called, 'Five Nights at Freddy's' and then I loved the game so much, I watched Markiplier's verison. And I never screamed in a horror game ever! I mean, I jump and gasp in fright and cover my eyes, but I never screamed so loud! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Little Jamie is so cute to me! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please Review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	5. Welcome To, Jurassic Park

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: HERE IT IS! The next chapter of 'Welcome To, Jurassic Park' ... Not much to say about it. I just enjoy writing. Please stay tuned for a lot more on this fantastic adventure at the amazing amusement park! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm so busy now. *sigh* Damn school. **

**Oh, well. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

The helicopter began to descend. " Bad wind shears!" Hammond mentioned. " We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!"

Lizzy and Jamie gasped a little as the helicopter started to drop and bounce all of a sudden. " Ha, ha. Ya-hoo." Hammond smiled. Lizzy quickly turned around, looking the seat belt to wrap around her and Jamie. And she did. Everyone else was putting on their seat belts too. Well, except for Alan. He just held two parts of the seat belt that didn't match. Lizzy smiled at the look on his face.

Jamie giggled as Alan finished, just tying the two parts of the seat belt around himself.

" Well, better than nothing." Lizzy grinned Alan.

He looked up at her and gave a crooked smile.

Lizzy then turned back to the window. A few minutes later they finally landed on a grey platform. Two jeeps were revered back. Everyone in the helicopter couldn't help but feel excited when it dropped. They were finally here! Suddenly, an idea popped into Lizzy's head.

_This could be my new report! I can report about this park! I mean, I can report about it, if it's a lot different. Something tells me it is. _

* * *

Hammond stepped out of the helicopter, smiling. Lizzy, Alan, Ellie, and Jamie stepped out of the same side as Hammond. Gennaro and Malcom on the other hand exited out the other side.

Lizzy stared at the amazing scene. " Oh my god! It's amazing!" Ellie exclaimed as Lizzy setting Jamie off her hip and placing him on the ground, holding his hand as he smiled around.

" WOW!" Jamie breathed, and started jumping like any excited kid would do when they were at a park. The two red jeeps soon pulled up and everyone felt even more excited. They smiled at the jeeps as Lizzy turned to Alan.

" Isn't this exciting?!" she exclaimed, acting like a little kid. Or more like Jamie. Her act made Alan give a smile.

" Yup, can't wait." he replied and looked at the two jeeps that had a dinosaur logo on them and the words 'JURASSIC PARK' on them.

* * *

Once they all got in the jeeps, Jamie was once again on Lizzy's lap. Grant and Malcom sat in the back as Ellie, Lizzy, and Jamie sat in the front. Gennaro and Hammond were in the other jeep behind them.

" This place is breathtaking." Lizzy said. She looked around and got out a pen that she kept. Now all she needed was paper, but she wasn't going to start reporting yet. She needed to actually see what was going on.

All she heard was Gennaro and Hammond talking in the back, and she only caught Gennaro's voice and Hammond's voice saying: " If they're not convinced, I'm not convinced. I'll shut you down, John." said Gennaro.

" In forty-eight hours, _I'll _be excepting _your _apology." Hammond smiled. Lizzy smiled to herself.

Lizzy turned over to Ellie to see her looking at all the plants. She watched as Ellie reached her hand out and grabbed a leaf, Lizzy's eyes widen. She didn't really know anything about plants, but this leaf, ( and now that she noticed ) half of the plants here didn't look natural. This leaf was huge! It was five times the size of a normal leaf.

" This shouldn't be here." Ellie mumbled, looking over the plant. Lizzy and Jamie looked at each other as the two jeeps stopped. Ellie was still looking at the plant, not noticing the jeep stopped.

Lizzy looked over at Alan, who took off his hat and was taking his glasses off with an astonished look on his face, Jamie looked away from Lizzy and to were Alan was looking, his eyes widen and he got off of Lizzy's lap and stood up.

Lizzy raised her eye brows, until she looked over to where everyone was looking. She was something rising over by the palm trees. It wasn't a tree. It had no leaves at all. It lightly twisted its long neck to see the new arrivals, and then turned back to the trees. It. Was. Not. A. Tree. She was looking at at the graceful, curving neck of an enormous creature.

She was looking at a dinosaur.

" I-I... I don't believe it." Jamie gasped, his eyes lighting up as he stared at the large dinosaur. Ellie was still mumbling about the leaf.

" Alan, this species of verimiform has been extinct since the cretaceous period. I mean, look at this. It's huge." Ellie mumbled. No one cared about the leaf, everyone's eyes were on the dinosaur.

Alan put his hand on Ellie's head, turning it to see what everyone was staring at. She gasped and stood up in the car to get a better look. " WOW!" Jamie gasped, jumping up and down.

" My god." Lizzy gulped, staring at the graceful creature. " My _god_."

Alan and Ellie jumped out of the jeep, as Lizzy set Jamie on the ground as well and she jumped out of the jeep, holding Jamie's hand as they walked closer to the dinosaur. They couldn't believe their eyes.

" It... it's a dinosaur." Jamie said, still amazed.

Lizzy smiled. God, she couldn't stop smiling. It...was... it was a dinosaur. Standing right in front of her!

" Wow..." Jamie smiled.

Malcom and Gennaro watched in amazement, as Hammond stepped out of his jeep and laughed, loving the amazed reactions from his visitors.

" You did it," Malcom said. " You crazy son of a bitch, you did it."

" We can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. I doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong." Alan said, still looking amazed by the dinosaur, or to be more specific a Brachiosaur.

" This thing doesn't live in a swamp!" Ellie added, laughing.

" That thing's got a what? 25, 27-foot neck?" Alan asked, as John approached them.

" The Brachiosaur?" Hammond repeated. " 30." he corrected.

Everyone jumped back a little bit when the Brachiosaur stood on its hind legs to get leaves from a higher branch on the tree it was eating from. It slammed back to the ground, making the earth shake. Everyone managed to hold their ground, except for Jamie. He lightly fell on his bottom, but Lizzy helped him up and placed him on her shoulders.

" We're gonna make a fortune with this place." Gennaro said, observing in amazement.

Malcom smiled, laughing a little as the large animal bellowed, the sound echoing through everyone's ears.

" How fast are they?" Alan asked, still looking at the Brachiosaur. They reminded Lizzy of oversize giraffes- they had the same pleasant, rather stupid gaze. They were extremely amazing... no, that wasn't the word. Fantastic. Memorizing. Wonderful. Beautiful...

" Well, we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." Hammond replied.

The three of them turned to face Hammond with wide eyes. _A T-Rex... _" T-Rex?" Lizzy asked, she felt dizzy. She felt as if she was loosing her balance. _They have a T-Rex, a bloody... fucking... T-Rex. _

" T-T-Rex?" Ellie repeated. " You said you've got a T-Rex?"

" Say it again?" Alan asked, just as surprised placing his hands on Hammond's shoulder. He looked even worse than Ellie. The man looked as if he was going to faint.

Hammond smiled. " We have a T-Rex." he said, proudly with a smile.

" Ohh.." Alan moaned, looking suddenly pale. Lizzy's eyes widen as he crouched over as if he was going to be sick. Ellie couched next to him, running a comforting hand along his back.

" Put your head between your knees." she advised him.

Jamie jumped off of Lizzy's shoulders and ran towards Grant, sitting down next to him. " You Okay, Dr. Grant?" he asked.

Alan smiled at the boy. " Yeah, this is just... unbelievable." he breathed, as Lizzy rubbed his back sitting down next to him.

Hammond laughed softly, moving forward.

" Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler, my _dear, dear _Elizabeth..." Hammond smiled. " Welcome To, Jurassic Park."

_Now I understand the name. _Lizzy thought to herself, as Alan lifted up his head and his eyes lit up, making everyone look over. They couldn't believe their eyes. There were about 40-50 different dinosaurs over by what seemed like a Lagoon or Lake, more Brachiosaurs, other large, slow moving land creatures. Two Brachiosaurs were walking through the water.

" They're moving in herds." Lizzy smiled.

" They do move in herds!" Alan added.

Ellie smiled as Lizzy wrapped her arms around a smiling, happy Jamie. " We were right. All our research proved true." Ellie said.

_Oh yeah! _Lizzy's head screamed. Before she went to reporting, she, Alan, and Ellie were researching about these dinosaurs.

" How did you do this?" Alan asked Hammond, still looking at the dinosaurs.

Hammond smiled, also looking at the dinosaurs. " I'll show you."

* * *

They all went to the jeeps and set off once again, to where they were going to see how they made this.

" What do you think of this park so far?" Hammond asked Lizzy, catching her off guard as Jamie was telling her something.

Lizzy smiled. " It's absolutely amazing! I'm speechless! Holy... shit, it's wonderful! I can't wait to see more!" was her answer. She then smiled again over at Hammond, and he smiled back.

" Hammond, since you know I'm a reporter... do you think I could do a report on Jurassic Park? I just need some paper and a pen, and I can start! If you let me..." Lizzy smiled, and Jamie looked over at the plants.

" Of course, I think I have a notepad in my pocket... ah, here." He said, handing her a notepad.

" Thanks." Lizzy said, brushing some of her hair away and then looked through her bag and smiled when she saw a pen.

So, she set the notepad on her lap and clicked the pen and smiled as she wrote down the title of her report.

**_Welcome To, Jurassic Park_**

* * *

**YES! I finished! Sorry it took soooo long! I'm working on the next chapter right after I finish uploading this chapter! I also wanted the feeling of seeing a dinosaur sink in instead of just saying something like: **

**'When she turned around she gasped. There was a dinosaur.' or something like that. That's a little too boring for me, I hope you enjoyed how I described it! I actually got it from 'Jurassic Park' the book, which is an amazing book! **

**So I'll see you soon, again, sorry for the wait! **

**Please review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	6. Say Hello, to Mr DNA

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: Told ya I'd be back. Not much to say about this... but this is a fun chapter to write. Everyone loves Mr. DNA and when Hammond is reading off the note cards. I'll also take some time to see what Lizzy is writing, for now she has the title and the scene with the dinosaurs.**

**ALSO! I changed Jamie's age. He was suppose to be young like 6 or 7. But now I'm making him 9 years old. So, I know in the other chapters he talks like a little kid, just forget it. Like 'tat' or 'wrelly' or 'wittle' I'm just making him mine, but I love that scene where he thinks he sees a whale. I feel like that's something a 9 year old would do. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

As the jeeps stopped and Lizzy smiled excitedly and looked over her notes.

_**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**_

_**Every wondered what it is like**_

_**to see real dinosaurs? I'm Elizabeth**_

_**Jones, join me **__**and John Hammond **_

_**as we take you **__**on a journey 65 million **_

_**years in the past. Welcome to his newest **_

_**amusement park, Jurassic Park. You can **_

_**see large, and real dinosaurs walking and **_

_**roaring right in front of your eyes, you might **_

_**think it's fake. But we assure you, it's the real deal. **_

" That's great!" Ellie said over to Lizzy, making the reporter jump and then look over her shoulder at the blonde and smile.

" Thanks." she smiled. " You were reading it next to me?"

Ellie nodded. " Yes, and it's great. But maybe you should write the report when we're done with the park. That way you don't have to see something, or do something and then write it down, and then do something again and write it down." she explained.

" You know, you're right! Come on, let's go." The two women got out of the jeeps, Lizzy turning around to help Jamie out and placed her beside him, not holding his hand this time as he stared at the large building that was called the Visitors Center.

Gennaro, Hammond, Malcolm, Alan, Lizzy, Ellie, and Jamie walked up the white steps and looked around and then the doors opened. The halls were still in the process of being made. Dinosaur skeletons were still being set up and men were scattered around the room, as Hammond led the group up the stairs and through the building.

Everyone was still amazed. But what amazed them most was the large Tyrannosaurus Rex that is attacking another dinosaur, with a banner behind it saying in bold, Jurassic Park Logo letters,

**'WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH' **

This place was absolutely beautiful. Lizzy turned her attention back to Hammond. " ... Now, the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. And I'm not just talking about rides you now. Everybody has rides. No, we've made a living biological attraction, so astonishing, they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!"

" Rides!" Jamie gasped, Malcolm laughed kindly as the boy was excited when he heard the word 'Rides'

Lizzy looked over at Alan, he seemed excited. Although it also looked like he was thinking about something. " What are you thinking?" Ellie asked him.

Alan laughed slightly. " I think we're out of a job."

" Don't you mean 'extinct'?" Malcolm asked smartly, walking towards them.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. " Haha, very funny."

" I try." Malcom grinned with a shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

"A couple of minutes later they walked into what looked like a showroom. It kinda looked like a movie theater. " Well, now, why don't you take a sit?" Hammond asked. Malcolm, Ellie, Alan, Lizzy, and Jamie sat at the front while Gennaro sat behind them. Lizzy and Jamie looked confused as John walked in front of the screen and another Hammond came up and began to talk.

_" Hello." _The other Hammond said.

The real Hammond smiled. " Say hello." he told them with a smile.

Lizzy smiled as well. God, it was like his smile was contagious. It was just so full of fun and light.

Jamie waved. " Hey." Lizzy shook her head at the 9 year old.

" Um... hello." Ellie said, awkwardly as Malcolm gave a cute wave ( at least to Lizzy ) What? She couldn't help it. He was cute.

_" Hello, John." _The footage Hammond said, looking over to the side of the screen where the real Hammond stood.

" Oh, yes, I've got lines." John pulled a notecard from his pocket and the conversation began.

_" Well, fine, fine, I guess. But... how did I get here?" _

" Uh, well, let me show you. First, I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood."

Lizzy actually thought this was smart. It was a kid friendly way to show how they cloned dinosaurs, and it was quite funny to see Hammond reading off note cards in a nervous tone as his double stared at him.

_" Right." _The footage Hammond held a finger out and Hammond 'pricked' him. _" Ooh! John, that hurt." _Lizzy and Ellie shared giggles at that.

" Relax, John. It's all part of the miracle of cloning." Hammond assured him before going over to his seat.

All of a sudden the Hammond on the screen multiplied to 3-4 and continued.

" Cloning from what? Loy extraction has never reacted an intact DNA strand!" Alan said as five of them huddled together in the seats.

" Not without massive sequence gaps." Malcolm added.

" Paleo-DNA? From what source?" Ellie started to ask.

" But where do you get 100 million year old blood from?" Lizzy finished for Ellie.

Gennaro told them to shush and they turned back to the screen as a cartoon DNA strap appeared on screen. Lizzy thought he was a cute little guy. But she wanted to hurry up and find out _how _exactly they got DNA. _Wait... what creature has been around here for so long...? Mosquitoes! _She realized and then turned her attention back to the DNA cartoon.

_" What? What? Oh, Mr. DNA, where did you come from?" _One of the screen Hammond's asked.

_" From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life." _Mr. DNA answered.

No one could help but smile as the cartoon talked.

_" A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing. And sometimes, animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find. We just had to know where to look. 100 million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today." _

" I was right." Lizzy whispered to herself.

" 'Bout what?" Jamie whispered to her.

" Nothing, I'll tell you when it's over." she told him and the boy nodded, facing the screen once again.

_" And just like today, they fed on the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. Sometimes, after bitin' a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on the branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside. This fossilized tree sap, which we call amber," _Lizzy turned her head and looked over at Hammond's cane. The amber stone on the top held the mosquito inside. _" Waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside. Until Jurassic Park scientists came along. Using sophistricated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo: dino DNA. A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes. If we looked at screens like these once in a second for eight hours a day, it would take two years to look at the entire DNA strand. It's that long. Since it's so old," _Lizzy gave another giggle as the DNA dude got hit by one of the codes and went flying. _" It's full of holes. Now that's where our geneticists take over. Thinkin' machine super-computers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes. And virtual-reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence. We use the complete DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code. And now, we can make a baby dinosaur." _

" This score is only temporary," Hammond explained to them. " It all has very dramatic music, of course. Rum-pum-pum! A march or something. It hasn't been written yet." he then pressed a button. " And then, of course, the tour moves on."

All of a sudden the bars that were in front of the gang suddenly moved over their legs and clicked into place. It made Jamie jump a little in surprise. The seats then slowly spun round and we were suddenly looking through a window at some scientists working. That's when Jamie saw the eggs.

" Look! The eggs!" Jamie pointed out.

" Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Alan asked, as the seats continued to move.

" Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Ellie and Lizzy asked, turning around to face Hammond.

" Shortly, shortly." Hammond replied. Ellie and Lizzy turned around to look at the Control Room.

Alan started to move the bars and struggled in his seat. " Can't you stop these things?" he asked.

" Sorry! It's kind of a ride!" Hammond answered.

Malcolm motioned for the five of them in front to grab the bars and push. " One, two, three." The handles then lifted up. They got up and Jamie yelled a little, his feet felt a little dizzy from the seating down and then he followed the adults into the lab. Hammond pressed a button bringing the seat ride to a stop, following the five of them.

" Hey! You're not allowed to do that!" Gennaro yelled. " Can they do that?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! And the next chapter we have our second dinosaur! And again, Jamie is now 9 years old. I still feel really dumb for all his baby lines in the other chapters that I wrote before. XD But, he's nine. One year younger than Tim. **

**:) Also, thank for my favoriters, reviewers, and followers! I'll be back! **

**Please Review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	7. Life Finds A Way

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: WELCOME! To the next chapter of my story! I already uploaded two chapters today and here is my third one! I really want to get to the action scenes, because I was reading Jurassic Park the Book and there is a lot of descriptions in it, and it's awesome! **

**Alright, hm... that's kinda it. Here is our second dinosaur! **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

Everyone walked into the laboratory, looking at all the technology being used to bring the park to life. One scientist looked at the gang of people and smiled at them. Lizzy waved back and so did Jamie.

" Good day, Henry." Hammond greeted to the worker who smiled at them.

" Good day, sir."

Jamie turned and his brown eyes shone with interest as he and Alan's attention was on something that looked like a dinosaur nest. He then tugged on Lizzy's hand, making her turn around and her eyes were on it too. Ellie, Malcolm, and Hammond followed as they watched some kind of robotic arm turning the eggs to get the same amount of heat throughout the egg. Ellie and Jamie gasped as they stared at one of the eggs. It was moving!

" Oh, perfect timing." Henry said. " I hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

" Henry, Henry, Henry, why didn't you tell me?" Hammond asked excitedly. _We're going to see a dinosaur hatch!_ Lizzy was full of excitement, she couldn't stop smiling. She watched as Hammond put on a pair of gloves. " I insist on being here when they're born."

Everyone watched in amazement as the egg started to move. Soon enough it began to crack with a baby dinosaur trying to break out. Hammond smiled. " Come on then. Out you come. Very good, push. Push. " Hammond said, gently coaxing the creature as he helped by pulling away the egg shells.

Lizzy smiled at the little creature and pulled Jamie away a little bit, he smiled as well. " It's so tiny." he whispered. The dinosaur species looked familiar to Lizzy... she just couldn't place it. She smiled again as it squeaked cutely.

" They imprint on the first creature they come in contact with," Hammond explained as he picked some egg shells off the yolk-covered dinosaur. " Helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every little creature on this island."

" All of them?" Lizzy asked, in a small whisper like Hammond. " But were they any that you missed while you were picking us up? Or met with us?"

" No, I schedule my trips around the eggs." he answered her.

" Well, surely not the ones that have bred in the wild." Malcolm shrugged.

" Actually, they can't breed." Henry explained. " Population control is one of our security precautions. There's no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

Lizzy, Jamie, Hammond, Ellie, and Alan were smiling at the little dinosaur.

" How-how do you know they can't breed?" Malcolm asked.

" Because all the dinosaurs are females. We've engineered them that way."

" Engineered?" Lizzy asked. " How do you engineer a living organism?"

It seemed like everyone ignored my question except for Malcolm how looked over at her and nodded his head back to Lizzy, who stopped leaning against the table and looked over at Malcolm, who walked around the table. The baby was fully out of the egg and squealed.

" Blood temperature feels like a high 80's?" Alan asked.

" Wu?" Hammond asked Henry.

" 91." Henry answered.

" Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Ellie asked, shocked. Henry nodded.

Malcolm looked at Hammond with a skeptical look on his face. " But again, how do you know they're all females? Does someone go into the park and um, lift up the dinosaur's skirts? " Lizzy bit her lip to stop a laugh as the others looked at him.

" We control their chromosomes. It's not that difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Henry explained.

" Deny them that?" Ellie asked.

" John, the kind of control you're attempting is uh, it's not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even... dangerously, but uh, and... well, there it is."

Henry looked confused. " You're saying that a group of entirely female dinosaurs will... breed?" Henry asked.

" No, I'm simply saying... that life, uh finds a way."

_" Life Finds A Way" - Ian Malcolm. _That stupid little sentence ran through Lizzy's head. She couldn't help but agree with the man... but, that wouldn't be possible. She quickly got out her pen and notepad and wrote down what Malcolm just said.

Grant then put on some rubber gloves and holds the baby dinosaur in his hands. His blue eyes slightly widen as the dinosaur squeaked. " What species is this?" Lizzy could hear the fear and dread in his voice.

Henry looked up from his clipboard. " Uh...it's a Velociraptor. " Alan, Ellie, and Lizzy shared looks as Lizzy stepped over to Jamie. _No, way... they-_

" You bred raptors?" Alan asked and Henry nodded his head.

Alan looked down at the baby raptor in his hands, one thought running through his head:

_They bred raptors... _

* * *

**Not much to say about this chapter. It's kinda quick. But next chapter is when the tour begins! :D Alright, I'll probably update that chapter today as well! Hmm.. and that's it! **

**I'll also give Jamie more lines! I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please Review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21 **


	8. Change of Moods

**Welcome To, Jurassic Park**

**A/N: Welcome back, to Jurassic Park! Here is where more of the action is! Sorry if the last chapter was so short, and I realized for some of my chapters I was spelling the name Malcolm wrong, I spelled it 'Malcom' ah, oh well. **

**Alright, I hope you all enjoy this! **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

Later, everyone stood outside of the Velcoiraptor pen. Jamie jumped as he heard the screeching sound from the raptors. He stepped behind Lizzy, who was a bit closer to the fence, wanting to see something.

_Why does she want to step forward to something freaky? _His brain asked. Even though he was a boy, he still loved dinosaurs. It just sounded so scary and freaky to him whenever the raptors opened their mouths.

" Dr. Grant," Hammond called. " As I was saying, we laid on lunch for you before you set out into the park. Alejandro, our head chef-" Hammond started to say, as some of the others walked by, but Lizzy interrupted him.

" What are they doing?" she asked as she saw a steer being lifted into the air by a crane and moving towards the pen.

" Feeding them." Hammond replied as everyone watched. " Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass I believe. Shall we?" Lizzy knew Hammond was wanting them to get them a move on, but Alan and Lizzy walked up the ramp and onto the viewing deck, the others following.

Everyone stood there watching as the steer was lowered into the pen. " Poor cow." Jamie frowned, as Lizzy stood in front of him. At first, there was silence, until the bushes rustled violently and they heard the sound of growling, snapping, and moos of fear and pain from the steer as the raptors. feasted on it. Jamie felt sick to his stomach and turned away as Lizzy rubbed his back comfortingly.

But everyone's eyes watched in horror and interest, and fright and shock as the raptors feasted. _My god... _Lizzy thought, shutting her eyes tightly.

" They should all be destroyed." A deep, male voice spoke a few minutes later.

Everyone turned around, and Lizzy's eyes widen in shock. They saw a middle aged man wearing a safari outfit and had a British accent. He also wore a hat and had light blue eyes. He was extremely good looking.

" Ah, Robert. Robert Muldoon, my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid. But he's dealt with the raptors more than anyone." Hammond explained. Lizzy nodded her head, she knew this man. She interviewed him ( much like she did to Hammond ) but she wasn't nervous this time.

Alan went over to Muldoon and shook his hand as he introduced himself. Lizzy told Jamie to stay here as she introduced herself to him.

" Hello, Muldoon." she smiled and shook his hand, which he quickly kissed, making her cheeks heat up.

" Ah, nice to see you again, Lizzy." Muldoon smiled, and Lizzy turned to Alan who gave her a look. She smiled once again at Muldoon and turned to face him with a confused look on her face " What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

" Have you met everyone?" he asked her, and she giggled at the sound of his voice. He then turned back to Muldoon. " Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth spurt?" he asked Muldoon.

" They're lethal at eight months. And I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move-"

" Fast for biped?"

" Cheetah's speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

" Yes, yes, yes. Which is why we take extreme precautions." Hammond said and then turned around to talk to Ellie.

" Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs we assumed-"

Lizzy shook her head at Alan. Him and the raptors. She moved closer to Jamie and listened to Muldoon. " They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one... when she looks at you, you can see she's thinking, She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

" But the fences are electrified, right?" Ellie asked.

Muldoon nodded. " That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing out the fences weaknesses systematically..."

All of a sudden, they heard the whirring noise of the crane being lifted. They all turned around and saw the crane lifting up the straps that was wrapped around the steer, but, the steer was gone. The blue straps were covered with blood. Lizzy quickly covered Jamie's eyes. She felt her stomach twist and swallow the lump in her throat.

" God dammit." she whispered, feeling a shiver run down her spin.

" Well... who's hungry?" Hammond asked suddenly and led us back inside, as Jamie and Lizzy walked away, she felt Muldoon pat her back and she looked over her shoulder and shot him a smile.

* * *

Lizzy sighed in relief as she was handed a glass of water, she still felt her fingers shake and her fingers also felt numb. She looked down at her food and gulped, maybe she could eat something later. Once she looked over her shoulder, it seemed like Jamie was enjoying his food.

" Eat with your mouth closed." Lizzy whispered and the boy nodded his head.

She then wrapped her fingers around the glass of water, her slender fingers shaking a little less as she lifted the glass to her lips and drank the cold water and she set the glass down, and stared at everyone else with silent eyes.

" None of these attractions are ready yet of course," Hammond explained. " But the park will open with the basic tour you're about to take. And then our other rides will come on-line six or twelve months after that. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense."

Gennaro decided to speak. " And we can charge anything we want; 2,00 a day, 10,000 a day. And people will pay it. And then there's the merchandise. I can personally advise-"

Lizzy shook her head. _Greedy lawyers. _

" Donald, Donald, this park was not built to cater only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals." Hammond cut him off as different pictures flashed in the back of the room.

" Sure. They will. What, we'll have, uh, a coupon day or something." Gennaro said as the two men laughed. Lizzy sighed and looked over at Malcolm.

" Gee. The lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here, um... staggers me." Malcolm said.

Gennaro frowned. " Well, thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little bit different than you and I feared."

" Yeah. They're a lot worse." Malcolm replied.

Lizzy looked at the three men and then over at Alan and then back at them. It seemed like Malcolm had concerns about the park.

" Now, wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet, and you, " Hammond cut the other man off, claiming to let Malcolm continue.

" Don't you see the danger, uh, John, Inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power's the most awesome force the planets ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun." Gennaro tried to interrupt, but Malcolm didn't let him. " If I may. Um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take any responsibility... for it." He took a breath. " You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you even knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it and slapped in on a plastic lunch box. And now you're selling it." He banged on the table a couple of times. "You wanna sell it, well-"

" I, I don't think you're giving us our due credit," Hammond argued. " Our scientists have done things which nobody's even done before."

" Yeah, your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should." Malcolm told him.

" Condors." Hammond said. " Condors are on the verge of extinction."

" No!" Malcolm shook his head.

" If I were to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say."

" Hold on- this isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation, or-or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot and nature selected them for extinction." Malcolm explained.

Hammond shook his head.

" I simply don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist." he said. " I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?"

" You call it discovery, I call it rape of the natural world." Malcolm finished.

" Well," Ellie decided to speak. " The question is how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? How could you ever assume that you can control it? You have plants in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good; but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves, violently, if necessary."

Hammond turned to Alan. " Dr. Grant, if there's one person here who could appreciate what I'm trying to do-"

" The world has just changed so radically, and we're running to catch up." Alan's voice was calm and soft. " I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution, have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea of what to expect?"

Hammond looked at them in disbelief. " I don't believe it. I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these characters, and the only one I've got on my side is the bloodsucking lawyer."

Gennaro glared. " Thank you."

" Calm down, Hammond," Lizzy said, finally speaking up. Everyone's eyes turned to her. " That's not what Alan's saying. His words are true, though. How are we to know how dinosaurs are going to react to all these cars and other advances to 'nature'?"

" Listen, Elizabeth-"

" Don't interrupt me, please. Let me talk." she told him politely. " You know, some wild animals in zoos escape out of their cages every once in a while and sometimes even hurt or kill people. What do you think is gonna happen when raptors or others get out and decide to go on a stroll or on a hunt? There's no way in hell you're going to be able to stop them. Smaller dinosaurs? Maybe, yes. But what happens when those Brachiosaurs finally go on a damn rampage, how are you going to protect yourself or _anyone _from that beast?"

Hammond stared at them in disbelief and then opened his mouth to say something, until a man came and whispered something in his ear that made Hammond break into a happy smile as he stood.

" Well, they're here."

Jamie raised an eye brow. " Who?" he asked.

* * *

**GOD! This took forever! Although, this argument was very good! Next chapter is when the tour really starts.. at least... I think so... yeah. Probably. Oh well! And at first there was Jamie's POV and I liked that. **

**Soo... stay tuned for more! **

**Please Review. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
